


Don't Underestimate Me

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VI, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Community: ff_love, Crack, Crossover, Gen, Relm Will Mess You Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-06
Updated: 2008-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: Relm ends up in Sector 8, Turk territory, and she meets Reno. Oh, this will not end well...
Collections: Square Enix Fandoms





	Don't Underestimate Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](https://ff-love.livejournal.com/profile)[ff_love](https://ff-love.livejournal.com/)'s prompt 'choice' last year.
> 
> Crossover warning? Relm speaks in third person, and Reno gets owned by a little girl with a paintbrush?

Relm growled as menacingly as a small girl who was out-sized by the towering stranger. “I’ll paint your portrait, mister,” she said menacingly, although she did not get quite the effect she was looking for.

The red-haired Turk lifted his chin and tilted his head to the side. “Yo, what are you doing in Sector 8? Where’s your parents, little girl?” Reno questioned, not knowing that what she said was a threat.

Relm puffed her cheeks unhappily. “Relm just threatened you, but you’re gonna condescend Relm?” she asked incredulously as she pulled out her paintbrush, starting with red paint. “Hmph!”

“Eh?” Reno questioned as the girl began to paint spitting image of himself in thin air. She finished the portrait of with vivid green paint for the eyes. The eyes glowed, and the portrait came to life, cocky attitude and all.

“Yo!” the portrait greeted with a wave to the original who was slack-jawed. “Gonna kill ya now, yo.”

Reno’s eyes widened as the portrait of himself took a swipe at him with its weapon. “What the fuck!” Reno managed to yell before he had to run away from his own attacks.

Relm giggled as she watched the two red heads chase each other around the fountain before the portrait knocked Reno into the fountain. “Uh-oh...” Relm muttered as Reno splashed the portrait as a defense mechanism, washing the paint of the portrait away.

Reno cracked an eye open to see his attacked was gone, and the girl was still standing there. “You!” he growled as he jumped out of the fountain, grabbing her painting arm. “You have two choices. I snap that paint brush right now, or you get to have a little meeting with a few friends of mine.”

Relm gulped, frightened for one of the few times in her life. She unhappily handed over her paintbrush, and Reno snapped as many times as he could before tossing the shards into a nearby trashcan. “Now get outta here. I never wanna see you my territory again, got it?”

Relm nodded as she rushed off, turning a corner quickly. She heard Reno’s steps fade, and she pulled out her paints again as well as her extra paint brush. She smirked. “Oh, that guy is so gonna get it! Relm will make him wish he was never born!” she exclaimed as she began to paint a few more portraits of the man, with oil-based paints.

Over the next few days, the ShinRa Company got many angry phone calls about a red headed Turk running amok through the slums.


End file.
